


Teacher's Pet

by ohmytheon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing quite like a good teacher's aide in a sea of terrible ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

For the most part, his aides have been…less than exemplary. Catelyn Tully, however, has been quite the opposite. She took the position shortly after his last disaster of an aide left. With little to no knowledge of how he operated or what he wanted done, she took all of what he needed and finished it in less than a week. It had to have been a month’s worth of work, at least for all his other aides, but she was not any other aide.

As usual, he found her sitting in the front row of his first class. It was a large lecture hall, his preferred style of impersonal teaching. He could tell that it was the opposite of her. She liked intimate settings with smaller sized classrooms where she could be personal and open with her students and actually get to know them. Tywin was not that kind of professor. He found students that he knew he could mold and were destined for more and he merely taught the rest. Catelyn had not been one of his students. She was fresh and new to him, all of which he’d actually found interesting.

"You’re here early," he stated as he sat his briefcase down on the table.

"I wanted to make sure everything was ready for all your classes so you could be better prepared for your meeting with the chancellor." Catelyn stood up and smoothed down her skirt before walking over to the table and setting down a few paper-filled folders. "Here are all the copies of the paperwork you needed for both your lectures today. Also" - she went back to the desk and pulled something out of a brown bag - "here’s a coffee."

Tywin hid the surprised feeling that struck him. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s not in your job description to get me coffee. You’re my aide, not my personal assistant.”

"I know, professor, but I was getting one for myself and I thought since it was such an important day for you…" She shrugged her shoulders. It was a remarkably childish thing for her to do. Catelyn was graduating this year with her Master’s. She was bright, clever, mature, and very beautiful. Sometimes, he forgot just how young she was.

"We don’t know that I’m going to get the promotion," Tywin pointed out. We. Since when had it become "we" and not just "he"? They worked so well together. Graduating was such a huge step for her and he knew that any place would be lucky to hire her on as a professor, but he would regret not having her around to help him.

Catelyn shook her head. “There’s no one else up for debate for the position. Chancellor Arryn is stepping down and has been wanting to for a while. No doubt the board will give you his position.” She paused for a minute, her hand on his table, and then looked up at him. “If you did get it, you wouldn’t be able to teach anymore, would you?”

"No, I suppose not." It struck Tywin that he hadn’t even thought about that. As the dean of social sciences, he was still able to teach, but as the chancellor, it wouldn’t be that way. "I could always go back to it after though."

"You should - you’re an excellent teacher," Catelyn said quickly. She bit her lip and blushed for some reason before turning away and walking back to her desk to gather her things. She sat off in the corner of the room during the lectures, working on paperwork, helping with the projector and computer, grading papers and such, and sometimes working on her own classwork if she had the time. He preferred it when his aides weren’t in the middle of things, though he didn’t mind it when she stayed behind to help. "I’ll set up the computer for the powerpoint. Is there anything else you need, Professor Lannister?"

 _For you to not graduate and keep working with me,_ Tywin thought selfishly. Chancellors had receptionists, but Catelyn Tully was meant for more than just working for other people. In the end, she was too good for even the position of being his aide.

"No, that is all for now, Miss Tully."

She did more than enough as it was.


End file.
